Math Is My Favorite Subject
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Aubrey walks in on Jesse pleasuring himself. And sees a picture of her that he's using. They end up having sex." First Jaubrey. R&R please!


Jesse had asked Aubrey to help him study for his calculus final for $20 an hour. The blonde had accepted more because she thought the Treble was a nice guy and wanted to help him than because she needed the money. They had agreed to meet at Jesse's dorm at two, which was why Aubrey was surprised when no one answered the door when she knocked. The blonde was about to leave when she heard something through the door. It was a sound Aubrey couldn't quite place. The blonde knocked again, "Jesse" she called and only got a groan in response. Wanting to help Jesse if he was hurt or sick, the blonde opened the door.

When Aubrey opened the door she saw Jesse sitting at his desk with his laptop open, masturbating. The Treble turned to see what the disturbance was, eyes going wide and moved to slam his laptop shut when he saw Aubrey standing in the door. For a moment, neither moved out of shock and embarrassment. After taking a moment to compose herself, the blonde finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry I heard something through the door and thought you were sick."

"It's ok, I should have looked at the time before I started," Jesse mumbled. "If you wouldn't mind giving me a minute to know fix it."

A few minutes later Jesse opened the door with a hint of nervousness to his trademark goofy smile. The young man moved to let the blonde in, "So what exactly did you need help with? I don't think I'll be able to cover an entire semester's worth of material in the five sessions we'll have before your final."

"Yeah, no I completely agree. I was doing fine until we started derivatives."

"Derivatives are tough. Why don't you do a problem and we'll find out where you're having trouble."

Jesse nodded, "Yeah that sounds good. You can use my laptop to pull up the course website to find a practice problem."

The blonde moved to sit at Jesse's desk and opened his computer. What Aubrey saw staring back at her was a picture of her in a bikini from freshmen year on Spring Break with her family. When Jesse looked to Aubrey and saw the expression on her face, he knew instantly what she was seeing. "Jesse, were you looking at this picture while you were pleasuring yourself?"

There was no point in lying, he looked at the floor before answering, "Yes, I was looking through your profile to find out what else you're interested in besides acapella so we would have something to talk about. I made the mistake of looking at your pictures and got a little turned on."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, "Why would we talk about anything but math? You're paying me to help you study, not date you."

"Yeah, of course not. Not while you're tutoring me, but after we're done I thought maybe we could hang out as friends. I've always thought you were really beautiful and smart and motivated since I met you."

The blonde smiled at the brown haired man, "Jesse, I've had a crush on you since Hood Night. I was jealous of Beca because I thought you two were dating. I wasn't mad because of the "No Trebles" rule, but because the alt girl would be getting something that I wanted."

Feeling confident after what the blonde had just told him, Jesse leaned in and kissed Aubrey. The kiss remained innocent and lasted about a minute before the blonde broke it. "We should probably study now."

As much as he wanted to keep kissing Aubrey, Jesse knew that she was right Jesse closed out of Facebook and pulled up a sample problem.

After an hour of work, Jesse had learned a lot, Aubrey was a really good teacher. At the end of the hour, the blonde packed up her things and offered her hand for Jesse to shake. The young man took it and shook it briefly before pulling the blonde in for another kiss that was the opposite of the first one. Jesse backed Aubrey into the door and took her moan as a chance to insert his tongue into her mouth. The Treble was surprised when the Bella didn't put up much of a fight for dominance.

When air became necessary, they broke apart and were both surprised by the lust they found in the other's eyes. In one quick motion, Jesse moved Aubrey from the door to the bed and hover her. The Treble made sure to get a nod of approval before removing the blonde's shirt, followed by her bra. It wasn't a surprise to Jesse how toned Aubrey's body was, but it didn't stop his little friend from showing his appreciation for the view.

The Bella noticed the growing bulge in Jesse's jeans, feeling a rush of dominance Aubrey reached her hand out, unzipped his pants, and reached her hand in to start pumping on Jesse's cock. The young man relished in the feeling and couldn't stop his hips from trusting forward to create more friction between his dick and Aubrey's warm hand.

When Jesse was fully hard, Aubrey removed her hand, much to his displeasure, but was pleased when the blonde's hands started removing his pants followed by his boxers. Jesse couldn't help but smirk when Aubrey's eyes went wide at the size of his cock. "Like what you see?" Jesse asked with more than a hint of arrogance in his voice as his right hand started to teasingly stroke his throbbing cock.

Aubrey simply moaned before flopping back on the bed. Jesse took the hint and moved to start biting and kissing the Bella's neck as his hands moved to remove the blonde's pantie, relishing in the wetness he found there. "God, you're soaked. I think these are ruined."

Jesse hiked Aubrey's skirt up to her bellybutton before removing his own shirt. The Treble couldn't help but take a moment to admire the blonde below him: blonde hair splayed out on the pillow, a thin layer of sweat covering her brow, hickeys beginning to show on her neck, and chest beginning to heave. Jesse grabbed toned legs and wrapped them around his waist.

The Treble brought his dick forward and starts rubbing it through Aubrey's folds, teasing the entrance to gather some of the blonde's juices. Before the Treble could start his thrust, the blonde stopped him. "Jesse, condom."

The young man mumbled an embarrassed "Yeah." He couldn't believe he almost forgot a condom. He took the latex material out of the wrapper. Before Jesse could roll it down, a porcelain hand removed his own and fished rolling it down his dick.

After making sure the condom was in place and moving back to their original position, brown eyes locked with green. "Ready?"

Blonde curls nodded and slowly Jesse started thrusting into her. It didn't take long for the couple to set a quick, but pleasurable pace. Jesse was grunting from exertion while the blonde beneath him was moaning uncontrollably, trying to match her lover's thrusts.

"F-fuck. Jesse, harder."

The Treble tried his hardest to comply with the blonde's request, but movement was becoming increasingly difficult as the Bella's walls started clamping down on his cock.

"Jesse so close."

Taking the hint, the freshman grabbed Aubrey's hips and tilted them up, allowing him to thrust deeper. The blonde had never been penetrated so deeply, it was driving her insane and came screaming only a couple of seconds later.

Watching Aubrey shake from her orgasm and scream his name combined with the Bella's walls clamping on his dick quickly threw Jesse over the edge as well.

When he finally came down, Jesse pulled out and rolled off of Aubrey before removing the condom and tossing it in the trashcan. Jesse wrapped his arm around the blonde as she cuddled into his side and rested her hand on his chest. "Wow, if I would have known that was waiting for me, I would have broking the 'no Trebles' three years ago."

The freshman smirked before kissing Aubrey's forehead. "If I'd have known that was waiting for me I'd have stopped paying attention in math on the first day."


End file.
